


In the Walls of Arkham

by LullBearBlue



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Arkham Asylum, Bruce Has Issues, arkham is a normal mental institute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullBearBlue/pseuds/LullBearBlue
Summary: Ever since the murder of his parents, Bruce Wayne had never been the same. His nightmares had shaken through Wayne Manor like an earthquake.Now, Alfred doesn’t stir. Not even a bit.On that tragic night, Bruce’s mind opened, just a little, to the horrors of Gotham City. Suddenly every dark corner was malicious, every slam was a gunshot, and every stranger had death in their eyes. Suddenly the city was sitting on the tipping point that would send the world crashing down around him.Bruce had never been the same. Not even now.





	In the Walls of Arkham

“What is your name?” The man asked. He was professional, like he’s done this a thousand times before. He probably had.

“You know my name Doc, everyone does.” Bruce was tired. His nightmares had only grown worse and his patience was wearing thin.

“I need to hear you say it. Officially.” There was a note of disapproval in the doctor’s voice. Bruce sighed softly.

“Bruce Wayne. My name is Bruce Wayne.”

“Good. Now, why do you think you need to be admitted to Arkham Asylum?” The doctor leaned forward in his chair, tapping his pen against the clipboard.

“I can’t sleep. Every time I try I get nightmares,” Bruce folded his arms against his chest. “Although, they’ve been getting worse recently.” 

“Tell me about them.” The doctor readjusted his glasses to stare at Bruce.

“I- I don’t-” Bruce stammered his response, not sure how to respond to the question. Instead, he looked around the room.

It was light blue and very clean. Bruce could smell the sterilisation, though he tried not to. On the walls and all around the desk were little mementoes of the doctor’s life outside Arkham. There were photos of the doctor and his family, pictures of his kids and wife. There were also pictures drawn by his children in coloured pencil or crayon. Bruce nearly smiled.

“Bruce. Please focus.” Bruce readjusted his eyesight on the doctor. “What are your nightmares about?”

Bruce stayed silent.

“I can’t help if you don’t tell me anything. That is why you’re here right? To get help, not to waste our time?”

Bruce sighed. What would Alfred think of him wasting someone’s time like this? Definitely wouldn’t approve. In fact, he’d probably have a lecture ready to go with a slideshow and everything.

“They’re about my parents. They’re getting shot again. But-” Bruce stopped.

“Yes?” The doctor inquired, his pen scratching down Bruce’s response.

“This is confidential right? No one else will know about it?” His voice shook and his breathing started getting faster. He needed to calm down.

“The only people that will know about it are the other doctors assigned to treat you, should you still decide you would like to be admitted here.”

“Okay. um-” Bruce took a deep breath. “In the dreams, my parents are getting shot again. But this time, I’m the one with the gun. I yell at them but I don’t want their money or their jewellery. I want something different.”

“Do you know what?”

“No. But I know it’s not good.”

“Mr Wayne, thank you for your honesty. Now if you’ll excuse me for a moment I need to talk with my colleagues.”

The doctor stood up and left the room, leaving Bruce with his thoughts.


End file.
